Daughters of the Reikai Tantei
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: Episode 1: Reunion and Your First Mission. The Reikai Tantei all have daughters. They have gained their fathers' powers and are now fighting to defend earth.
1. Binding Ceremony

Daughters of the Reikai Tantei

Episode 1: Reunion and Your First Mission

By: Kasumi Rose

Episode summary: It's their first adventure ever. A spirit scythe, five guard beasts, and a mysterious orb create trouble for the earth. Five teens have discovered an amazing secret their fathers shared but will they be enough to prevent Armageddon? 

**Chapter 1****: Binding Ceremony **

The sun was shining and the sky was clear blue. A huge crowd had gathered on a grassy hill. There was a sense of joy and sadness in the air. Everyone was watching the parking lot below the hill with expectancy. A hunter-green van pulled up and parked. A man with jet-black hair and dark brown eyes appeared out of the car. He was wearing a green button up shirt and blue jeans. A young woman and with brown hair and tan eyes got out of the car too. She wore a pretty yellow sleeveless summer dress. Then the woman opened the rear doors of the van and a girl of about 6 years old with hair the color midnight and eyes the color of coke emerged from the van. She had on a white shirt with a green skirt and a green vest over the shirt.

"Mommy will there be ice cream and cake at this party?" Rei asked 

" Of course sweetie," Keiko replied " Now remember this is a special party for daddy so behave" Keiko warned. 

" I will mommy," Rei promised

" Don't worry so much Keiko, Rei is way bettered behaved than I was at her age." Yusuke joked as they headed up the hill to join the party. 

" Well that doesn't say much does it? " Keiko teased 

" Yeah I was bad... Hey!" Yusuke said

Yusuke made it to the top of the hill and he and Keiko went to speak with a blue haired girl in a pink kimono. 

"Botan it is so nice to see you!" Keiko said as the two girls hugged 

" I'm glad to see you too Keiko" Botan replied happily 

" Yusuke you're the first of the team to arrive where's Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei?" Botan asked. 

" Kuwabara left at about the same time I left, traffic must be bad. I know they'll be here though," Yusuke answered

" Mom, can I go play with Rei? " a young girl with lavender eyes and dark brown hair asked Botan. 

" Of course Kita just don't wander off too far and be careful," Botan replied 

" Kita is growing up so fast. It feels like it was just yesterday when you and Koenma brought her home from the hospital." Keiko said 

" Rei is growing up beautifully too. You should be proud," Botan smiled 

They adults watched as Kita ran to meet Rei underneath a cherry tree. Kita pulled a floating oar out of thin air and the girls took turns riding it. Then suddenly a silver van and a red van pulled up at the bottom of the hill. A man dressed in a white shirt with blue slacks and a blue overcoat appeared out of the silver van. He had dark brown eyes and carrot colored hair. Then a woman with turquoise hair emerged from the van in a denim skirt and sky blue tank top. A young girl and a young boy jumped out of the van too. She had carrot hair, dark brown eyes and was wearing a white summer dress. He had turquoise hair, violet eyes and was wearing a white button up shirt with blue jeans. A man with crimson hair and emerald green eyes got out of the red van in a red button up shirt and khakis. He was soon followed by a woman with black hair and brown eyes in a yellow peasant top with a yellow skirt and a young girl with crimson hair and emerald eyes in an orange shirt with an orange skirt.

They all rushed up the hill to meet Yusuke, Keiko and Botan. The women with black hair held the hand of the man with crimson hair. 

" Hey Kuwabara!" Yusuke greeted, and the two high-fived each other in greeting. "Kurama I'm glad you could make it." 

"It's good to see you too Yusuke. It feels like so long since the team has been together in one place," Kurama replied 

"Nori! How are things with you?" Keiko asked the girl with long black hair 

"Things are great, Kurama koi moved us into a new house to be closer to his business and I'm getting a bigger studio for my designs," Nori said 

"Your dresses are so amazing," Botan praised 

"It's only because I've got such a supportive husband," Nori said smiling at Kurama 

"Yukina, how are things with Kuwabara? " Botan asked 

"Kuwabara was just made partner at his firm and I've started writing the sequel to my bestseller," Yukina answered happily 

"Keiko is it true that you and Yusuke are going to open a second noodle house?" Yukina asked 

"Yes we're very excited about it." Keiko responded

Akina, the girl with the crimson hair, Mineiko, the girl with the orange hair, and Yuki, the boy with the turquoise hair quickly joined Rei and Kita underneath the tree. The children decided to play tag and everyone was running around the trunk of the tree trying to avoid Kita, who had been named it. The children had known each other since they were infants so they were very comfortable with each other. 

Two more people arrived soon after Kurama. A man with very odd hair (Black with blue tips and a white star in the center) came with a woman with black hair along with their daughter, Katana, who had black hair with blue tips. The boy came to the party with his father, a man with pink hair. The boy was Genkoji the grandson of Genkai. Those two children soon went to play with Rei and the others too. 

"Hiei glad you could make it," Kurama greeted

"I'm only here for the food, I didn't come to see you humans,' Hiei said coldly 

"Actually he's very glad to be here I must apologize for my husband," said the woman who came with Hiei

" It's okay Hitomi, we're used to it by now," Botan replied 

" Yes my brother is always cold," Yukina replied 

" When did he tell you? " Yusuke asked 

" Right before my wedding to Kuwabara I must say I was surprised," Yukina said 

The group listened in as Hiei and Kuwabara greeted each other. 

"Hello," Hiei said

"Hi," Kuwabara replied. Then Hiei walked away 

" Well, at least they're being civil," Yukina chirped

"The gangs all here lets eat!" Yusuke stated 

All the people on the hill cheered because they had been starving as they waited for the guests of honor to arrive. Music from a portable boom box filled the air and sandwiches were passed every which way. 

"Are you sure this is what you really want Yusuke?" Keiko whispered

" Yes of course and all of the guys agree," Yusuke replied, looking deeply into his wife's eyes. 

"I propose a toast," Yusuke said as he handed out cups filled with juice to Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei 

" To the Reikai Tantei friendship," Yusuke said

" To the Reikai Tantei friendship," the others chorused 

*************************************

Rei and her best friend Mineiko were finishing up their sandwiches beneath the cherry tree. Akina came and sat down with them too. 

" I thought you were racing with Katana," Rei said

" She keeps running too fast I got tired of it," Akina stated

" It's not my fault I'm faster than you, " Katana said, appearing in the branches above their heads. She jumped down and landed gracefully. Suddenly, Genkoji and Yuki appeared each baring a wreath of cherry blossoms. 

" Here Rei I –I made this for you. It's a crown," Yuki said nervously thrusting the flowers into Rei's hand. 

" Thank you Yuki. They're beautiful, " Rei replied while placing the wreath on her head. 

" Akina san these are for you," Genkoji smiled holding out his wreath.

" I love it, Genji" Akina cooed sweetly

" Hey c'mon they're serving cake and ice cream now!" Katana shouted.

The children quickly ran to get a slice of cake or scoop of ice cream. After the cake the crowd became quiet as Koenma, the great prince of the spirit world motioned for silence. He was in the form of a 24 year old man today and looked slightly sad. Koenma pulled Yusuke aside for a minute and spoke to him 

" Yusuke despite anything I may have said I want you to know that you were one of the best spirit detectives spirit world ever had. I made a really good choice in choosing you," Koenma intoned sincerely, " but I'm still mad at you for calling me a toddler," 

Then Koenma began to address the crowd" My friends we are here today at the border of the spirit world and the human world to recognize Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei." They have served spirit world and the human world very well." The crowd cheered and applauded the Reikai Tantei loudly. "Thanks to their efforts the human world and spirit world are now safe from many threats in the Makai," Koenma continued, "the boys however have made a decision. Now that the world is safe they have asked to be stripped of their powers. We gather here today to honor them and to wish them good luck in their new lives. Koenma then produced a gold bowl. " To bind your powers I will need some of you blood. I will prick each your finger and then collect a few drops in a bowl," Koenma explained. Koenma then caused a crystal ball with a lid to appear. He opened the ball. " This is a binding orb I will pour the blood in here and it will turn into anti-power liquid. You will drink this liquid and when all is done your powers will be gone. Shall we begin?" The Reikai Tantei nodded. 

Koenma pricked Yusuke's finger first and collected 3 drops. Koenma then poured the liquid into the crystal ball. The ball glowed and a mouthful of green liquid formed within the ball. Koenma dispensed the liquid into a cup and Yusuke drank it. The liquid tasted like soda but Yusuke did not linger on the taste. As he drank Yusuke felt his power drain from him. He pricked Kuwabara next and collected 3 drops. He deposited it the orb and a blue liquid formed. Kuwabara drank quickly and he too felt his power leave him. Koenma then pricked Kurama and collect 3 drops, and the process was repeated. Finally Hiei was pricked and drank his anti-power. They were now ordinary humans. 

An hour later it began to rain and the families returned to their homes. Rei watched the rain splatter on the car window. She smiled remembering how much fun she'd had that day. Rei reached up to adjust Yuki's cherry blossom crown. She fell asleep quickly. When she awoke her memory of the biding ceremony and the magical oar would be gone. Koenma would erase the memories of the children so they would think they were ordinary kids. It would not do to have them realize their destinies so soon. 

That's the prologue to my story. Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho characters but the ones I've made up are mine. Speaking of them I can write up profiles for Nasumi, Hitomi, Genkoji or any of the other characters I've made up if 5 people ask in their reviews. I'll also explain why Yusuke and the others wanted to have their powers bound in later chapters. If anyone has any suggestions, questions, comments, or concerns catch me at www.Nkitpanich@msn.com I'll write again soon. I welcome any ideas you all have. Also this is the first part of the first episode. I've also got ideas for a movie adventure and might write up more adventures featuring the daughters of the Reikai Tantei. If you want me to continue then you just have to say so in your review Sayonara


	2. New Mission, New Team

**Chapter 2: ****New mission, New Team**

********10 years later***********

Sixteen year-old Rei stared out the window. 

"When will this class be over? I hate algebra," she thought viciously. Suddenly, the school bell rang "Thank goodness," she whispered to herself as she gathered her books into her bag and left. The day was perfect not too hot not too cold." Rei was glad that school was finally over for the day. 

"Rei wait up!" Mineiko called out.

Some boys from the high school turned to watch the pretty carrot top run to her beautiful raven-haired friend. Rei smile as she watched Mineiko's ponytail bounce a top her head. 

"You want to go to the mall this afternoon? I saw this amazing dress there," Mineiko asked 

"Actually, we have to go to the country club remember tonight's my 16th birthday party." Rei answered

" Right and I have to help you decorate," Mineiko said suddenly remembering

" I'm so glad my parents let me have the party at the country club. I'm going to go home and change into my dress and then I'll meet you at the club.

" I hope you're wearing a nice dress remember Yuki will be there," Mineiko yelled after her 

Rei blushed as she rushed home and put on her green dress. It stopped right above her knees and had thin straps to hold it up on her shoulder. Rei also applied some lipgloss Then Yusuke arrived in front of the house and Rei jumped into the car. 

" You look so beautiful. My little girl is growing up," Yusuke smiled 

"Dad cut it out," Rei laughed 

Yusuke turned the radio to a news station and a report began. 

" There was another attack today. Again the victim was found to have no bodily wounds and all their money intact. The victim is in stable condition at Newberry hospital," The anchor commented

"It's odd though all of them were found in a deep coma but there was no other sign of harm to them. I want you to be careful tonight Rei. " Yusuke warned 

" Don't worry dad there will be four of us and it's only a short walk," Rei assured him

They arrived at the country club after an hour and Rei, Mineiko and their parents set to work making the banquet hall of the country club beautiful. An hour later the hall was a dreamland of white and silver with streamers, balloons, and Chinese lanterns all over. The D. J. Yusuke hired for this special party showed up and soon the guests began to arrive. 

" Thanks for your help in setting up the place Mineiko," 

" No problem. I was happy to do it," Mineiko replied

The guests all danced the night away and everyone had fun. The cake was really pretty and delicious. During a slow song Yuki asked Rei to dance. Soon it was late and time for all the party guests to go home. Akina, Yuki, Mineiko, and Katana stayed after to help Rei clean up. 

"Thank you for the lotion, Yuki, and it's really nice of you all to stay and help me clean up." 

"No problem Rei. I got to go though, good night," Yuki said as he put away the last streamers and ran out the door after Kuwabara and Yukina.

*****An hour later***** 

" We're finally done," Mineiko cheered and 

" It's lucky you live within walking distance from the country club. It will be really late if we all try to drive home," Akina said to Katana 

" Yeah a sleep over at Katana's house was such a great idea. Everybody got their overnight bags?" Rei said 

" Yep," the girls replied and they began their walk to Katana's house 

The moon was full and the air was cool as the girls began their walk.

" What's the matter you two? You both look so nervous." Rei wondered at Mineiko and Katana. 

" I'm sensing a presence," Katana explained 

" Yeah me too, " Mineiko said 

Suddenly, clouds blocked out the moon and a silver fog surrounded the girls.

The street disappeared and was replaced by gleaming blue tiles that led to a large set of golden doors. The doors flew open revealing a blinding light and a voice spoke: "Come towards the light," 

" I'm too young to die," Mineiko wailed 

Ignoring her, the girls walked through the doors not knowing what to expect. They found themselves in an office with odd machines lining the wall. There was desk in the center with a very large red chair turned around behind it. Rei knew that the voice was coming from someone or something in that chair. 

" I am sorry for bringing you here so suddenly but it is very important that I speak with you girls, all of you,' 

The chair whirled around and the girls found themselves face to face with...a normal looking 24 year-old man. 

" I am emperor Koenma of the spirit world and I have called you here because I need you to do a favor for me. 

" Mini!" a voice rang out from the corner of the room and Yuki rushed to his older sister.

" It will be okay Yuki," Mineiko spoke, " What do you want from us lord Koenma?" she asked

" Have you heard of the attacks going on in your city?" Koenma began 

' Yes, on the radio," Rei said 

" Well, those attacks were actually performed by demons. They are using this special Spirit Scythe to extract the souls of the living. Spirit world intelligence has also found that they are feeding these souls into an Orb of Doom. Once this orb fills to capacity it will unleash an evil magic that will kill every living thing on earth. Then I fear the evil guard demons will try and take over the world," 

" No duh!" Katana spat

" I need you to go and fight off the five demons guarding the temple where the orb is being kept. Destroy the orb and keep it from releasing that horrible power," 

" And how are we supposed to do that, we're not superheroes you know," Katana complained 

" Mineiko has a pink spandex costume in her closet though," Yuki said 

(Slap!) " No one is supposed to know about that you dork!" (All sweat drop)

" You all already have powers," shouted Koenma

" We do?" the girls and Yuki chorused 

" Yes you do. Your fathers were Reikai Tantei. They went on missions like these all the time for me. Yusuke and Kuwabara were given special powers, and Hiei and Kurama were demons." 

" You mean our fathers had special powers the whole time and we never knew?" Akina asked shocked 

" Your fathers chose to have their powers bound, though, and I agreed because it seemed safe. Now demons are threatening the human world again and some one must defend it." Koenma explained

" We don't have special powers like our fathers though," Rei said 

" Those power have been dormant within you but they are there. That was how Mineiko and Katana sensed the transport fog that was to take you here," Koenma stated," basically your powers were sealed away inside yourselves. We are going to unseal them," 

"We?" Rei asked

" My father and I," said a young voice. A girl of about 16 walked into the office she had dark brown hair and lavender eyes. 

" My daughter Kita," Koenma smiled 

" Hey I remember you. You were at that party we all went to when I was 6." Rei spoke

" That was the party where your fathers had their powers bound, but you're not supposed to remember the actual binding. Until now," Koenma stated and with a move of his arms visions of the crystal biding orb and their fathers drinking the anti- power filled the girls' heads, their memories had returned.

"Do you see that machine?" Koenma asked, pointing toward a large screen and keyboard connected to a glass tube.

" Yes," everyone answered 

" It can unseal the hidden powers inside you and then you will be able to battle," Koenma explained," battling the beast will be dangerous and there is no guarantee of safe return for any you, but if you don't then I can guarantee that humanity will lost. You are the only ones that can do this." 

"I'm in. I can't just let the world fall to pieces," Rei said with soft fire in her eyes 

"If Rei is going then I'm going," Mineiko stated confidently 

"If my sister and Rei are going then so am I," Yuki declared 

" Well I can't just leave you three alone," Akina, insisted. They all looked expectantly at Katana

" If you all are going to gang up on me then I guess I'm in too," Katana consented 

" Great then lets get you all new powers." Kita said 

" One thing though," Katana pressed," Why can't you just unbind our fathers' powers and send them on the mission?" 

"Three of your fathers Yusuke, Kurama. And Hiei could transform into demons because of their genes. When I bound that power to transform into demon, Youko form, I altered their DNA. I also connected the other powers they had to the ability to transform into Youko. Youko transformation power will only return to someone with Youko DNA. Thus you fathers' powers will only return to those who have Youko DNA. Your fathers no longer do. Since you were born before the binding, you still have Youko DNA and can accept the powers, your father's cannot." Koenma clarified 

"Oh," Katana answered 

" Now will you come with me to the unsealing machine and gain your new powers?" 

The girls nodded. Koenma pulled out what looked like a CD wallet. He removed a CD.

"It's a good thing we upgraded here in Reikai. It would have taken an hour the old way. This CD contains Yusuke's powers I burned it from the binding orb when we started renovating." Koenma rambled 

Kita took the CD and put it into the machine. Kita typed a few things into the keyboard and clicked a few things on the screen. "Rei please step into the glass tube," Kita commanded Rei obeyed and then Kita clicked transfer on the screen. An electronic voice narrated the process," Uploading power to Rei Urameshi. Uploading Spirit gun, Shot Gun, Spirit Wave, Double Barrel Shotgun, Renshya, Rei Kou Dan Clean Hit, Jyu Rei Jyou Ante, and Youko transformation," Circles of light traveled up the enclosed tube and washed over Rei, reminding her of a science fiction movie. The machine stopped and Rei jumped out feeling stronger.

" Whoa I can see an aura around you," Mineiko said 

" It's her spirit power," Kita said as she replaced the disk and typed," Mineiko, you next," 

Mineiko climbed into the tube and Kita clicked the transfer icon. Again the voice spoke.

" Uploading power to Mineiko Kuwabara. Uploading, Spirit sword, Spirit sword extend, Tameshi no Ken, ESP and Jigen Tou." Mineiko felt the energy flow into her and soon it was over as she climbed out of the tube. Kita replaced the disk again. 

"Akina it's your turn," Kita called. Akina climbed into the tube and Kita hit transfer. 

The voice spoke once more," Uploading power to Akina Minamino. Uploading Plant manipulation, Fuuka Enbu Jin,Katate de Ichigeki and Youko transformation," 

Soon it was over for Akina as she climbed out of the tube stronger. Kita replaced the disk yet again and typed Katana's information into the computer. 

" You're up Katana," Kita informed her and Katana hesitantly stepped into the glass tube. Kita clicked the transfer icon again and the voice began once more.

" Uploading power to Katana Jaganshi. Uploading speed, Jaou Ensatsu Rengoku Shou, Jaou Ensatsu Ken, Fire manipulation, Youko transformation and Black Dragon Wave,"

" What about me?" Yuki said

" Don't worry Yuki I have created special powers for you," Koenma said holding out a CD

"Cool. Thanks Lord Koenma," Yuki said happily. Koenma placed the CD into the machine and repeated the process. The voice spoke once more, "Uploading power to Yuki Kuwabara. Uploading Ice crystal storm, Spirit bow, arrows of death, and ice manipulation," 

" Finally done," Koenma cheered," You are new to your powers so I will send my wife, Botan to assist you on this mission," he told them

The door opened and in stepped a blue haired woman in a pink kimono. 

"There is a force field around the temple to keep intruders out. This will transport you right to the edge of the force field. Just say where you want to go, Makai temple, and hit the button," Koenma informed handing them what looked like a remote control with one red button.

" This will allow you to cut though the force field since I don't think you have enough power to use your Jigen Tou to slice through the field," Koenma said handing them a small black box the size of a key chain with a little button on top. Mineiko pushed the button and a red laser appeared from the box. It sliced Koenma's hat right in half, barely missing him as he ducked. "Be careful with that reikai laser it can cut through anything," Koenma said. 

" I guess it's time to go," Rei said 

" Wait! Koenma can I borrow a phone?" Akina said 

" Yes what for?" Koenma asked 

" I'm going to call my father to tell him what's going on. I don't want him to worry." Akina said

" Hey that's a good idea they're probably wondering where we are," Rei said 

Koenma handed over the phone and the girls called their parents to tell them they were safe. 

" Daddy, Listen I'm not over at Katana's. Something came up and I might be gone for a while. I'll explain later," Akina, explained. She handed the phone to Rei who dialed her home phone.

" Dad I'm safe and I don't want you to worry about me but I'm going to be gone for some time. It's a long story, I love you and I'll see you soon." Rei said then she handed the phone to Mineiko. Mineiko called her house

"Mom Yuki and I are fine. So don't worry but we can't come home right away. We have something we need to do I'll see you when I get back," Mineiko said. It's your turn Katana. She quickly dialed her home number

"Mom I'm okay. I can't come home right now. I'll try to explain it all when I get home but something important is going on and I have to be there," Katana said. 

" Okay now lets go." Rei said 

Botan, Akina, Katana, Mineiko, and Yuki gathered around Rei. 

"Makai temple," Rei commanded and then a wind surrounded the group. The next moment they were in a very dark forest standing a few feet from a clear gold dome. There were skeletons strewn all over the ground. The rain lashed at them and lightening cracked the sky. Overhead a winged demon carrying a scythe flew. He used a device on his wrist to create a small hole in the shield and flew through to the top floor of the temple.

"Akina pick a rose. You are going to need it," Botan ordered. Akina obeyed picking a beautiful blood red rose 

" My father trained me in the art of the sword," Katana said. She pulled a sword from a skeleton near her feet. 

"It looks inviting," Rei joked. She stared at the creepy temple. It was a pagoda with huge stone statues on either side. There were small statues of demons at the entrance and on the corner of each roof. In the lightening it seemed as if they were alive.

That is it for this chapter. Note: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Anyone have any ideas as to what should happen next? I've decided that Katana does not inherit her father's jagan but since her father had it, she has a heightened ability to sense things. The rose whip, tree of dark Illusions, and demon grass go along with plant manipulation. I stole Katana and Hiei's last name, Jaganshi, from Animegirl 3. So thank you Animegirl 3. I also got the attacks from www.ReikiTantei.net I can't come up with how Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei should react to their daughters becoming Reikai Tantei. Advice on this will be greatly appreciated. Do you still want me to keep going? Please read and review. Any questions, comments, or concerns, can be sent to Nkipanich@msn.com 

Sayonara.


	3. Mineiko Vs Nami

**Chapter 3: Mineiko vs. Nami**

Mineiko held up the Reikai laser and aimed at the glowing force shield. She pressed the button and sliced a hole through the barrier in the shape of a door. The group hurried through the breech and ran into the temple. 

"Do you really think we can win?" Katana asked 

"If we don't then I won't have to take that chemistry test next week." Rei answered

"We'd better be careful. I sense a lot of power coming from that temple," Mineiko warned 

They burst in through huge doors and found the first floor deserted. There were stairs at the other end of the room and the group ran toward them, Mineiko in the lead, as the thunder boomed outside. Suddenly, a hole opened up in the wall and water began to pour out into the room.

Within a few minutes the room had transformed into a deadly underwater coral reef. A giant red squid came through the hole and grabbed Mineiko with his huge tentacles.

"Spirit shield!" Yuki commanded and a glittering blue shield surrounded the group and kept them from drowning. 

"Mineiko just concentrate and try to form a spirit sword," Botan yelled 

"Easy for you to say," Mineiko thought as the squid squeezed her tighter. The lack off oxygen began to make her light headed.

"I am Nami the squid demon. Welcome to my realm puny humans." The squid roared 

"We're not exactly happy to be here." Rei said 

"Don't worry. You won't be here too long. Just until I kill you all," 

" I have to get him to let me go," Mineiko thought

Then Mineiko felt something solid in her hand. She looked down to find the spirit sword. Mineiko then quickly sliced the tentacle off the squid and wriggled out as the tentacle fell to the ocean floor. 

"My sister can hold her breath longer than me, but I don't know if she can last much longer," Yuki said concerned. 

"Hold on. I'll fix that in just a minute," Botan said as she pulled a laptop computer from her backpack and began typing at lightening speed. 

A special oxygen mask appeared in the water and Mineiko quickly grabbed it and put it on. 

"Ha," Nami laughed," So you have found a way to breath in my realm. It will do you no good. Tentacle spikes!" 

With that Nami's ten tentacles sprouted huge, sharp, deadly spikes and he waved them around like clubs. He then lunged toward Mineiko who narrowly managed to avoid the attack. 

"Tentacle spikes?" Mineiko questioned 

"Yes these spikes are filled with deadly poison so even if I just scratch you I can kill you."

He swung the tentacles at her again. She dodged

"That was close if I'm not careful I could become a shish kabob," Mineiko thought as she dodged at the last second.

Mineiko yelled, "Eww he was so slimy. If we survive this, I am never eating squid again!"

"Hey, if you die can I have your room? " Yuki shouted 

"Shut up!" Mineiko shot back. She then swam away again dodging another swing of the spiked tentacles. She made it behind an undersea mountain nearby and caught her breath. 

"Mineiko I'm coming to help," Rei yelled. She was about to burst from the shield when Katana held her back 

"It's too dangerous," Katana said 

"But..." Rei stammered 

"She can't even get close to him as long as he has those spikes," Akina stated 

************* In Koenma's office*******

"Oh it doesn't look good for Mineiko," Koenma said. The man was watching the action on his omni screen. 

"No they can't lose already. It's only the first monster," Kita said 

***********Back at the battle************

"Come out come out wherever you are," Nami said as he searched for Mineiko." Well no matter then I'll just force you. Water, boil!" he commanded 

The water temperature began to rise. 

"He's controlling the water," Akina observed 

"That's a good trick," Botan said then she hit what looked like a record icon on the computer. 

"What are you doing," Rei asked 

"I'm recording this so I can burn to a power disk later and upload the power to Mineiko," Botan explained. Outside the water was now approaching 80 Celsius.   
"I've got to do something or we'll be cooked," Mineiko thought. 

She then formed the spirit sword and made it slightly longer. She launched it toward Nami like a harpoon. 

"What?" Nami said as he narrowly dodged the sword." So little one you are smarter than you look," he cackled.

"Yes I distracted him!" Mineiko thought

"I won't be so careless again. Smoke screen!" Nami commanded 

A cloud of thick black smoke surrounded Nami, blocking him from Mineiko's view.

"Now what?" Mineiko wondered silently 

"Mineiko use your ESP. Try and sense where he is." Botan advised 

"How?" Mineiko yelled 

"Concentrate." Botan commanded

Mineiko thought hard and then she felt Nami's youki at the far left of the cloud. She lifted her sword and lunged at where she sensed where Nami was. She put all her power into a slash. The ink began to clear. 

"Alright!" Rei cheered. Mineiko had sliced Nami in two.

"Yeah! That's my sister," Yuki rooted 

"Whew!" Mineiko sighed as she swam to the bottom and rested. 

********Back in Koenma's office********

"That was so cool!" Kita said 

"I'll admit that was rather impressive," Koenma said

"Right Sir!" Replied a blue demon 

"George what are you doing here?" Koenma asked the blue oni 

"Well sir I was .." George stammered 

"Shouldn't you be doing laundry?" Koenma said tersely 

"Ah! Yes sir I'll get right on it," George said and ran from the room 

"I don't remember George having laundry duty," Kita stated 

"He doesn't. I just wanted to get my laundry done," Koenma replied winking at Kita 

*********Back In Nami's undersea dimension******

"I won!" Mineiko smiled giving the group a victory sign

"Ha fool!" Nami said

"What? But I killed you." Mineiko said turning around 

Mineiko saw that the two halves of Nami were wiggling and growing. Out of the jelly-like blobs tentacles were sprouting out. Soon The two haves had regenerated into two full squids. 

"I can regenerate. So slash me all you like," Nami replied coldly 

"Uh oh" Mineiko gulped 

"Tentacle spike," The two Namis said at the same time and once again huge spikes emerged from their slimy red flesh. They lunged at Mineiko. She avoided the first Nami but the second Nami slashed her on the arm. Pain shot up Mineiko's arm as she felt the poison begin to take effect. She tried not to wince.

"You're becoming a nuisance, but this should make it interesting. Whirlpool attack!" Nami commanded. The two Namis began to spin around and the water started to spin around faster and faster. A whirlpool formed and began to suck in Mineiko. 

"Ah!" Mineiko screamed as she dug her nails into a nearby rock. She held on for dear life but the force of the whirlpool began to overpower her. She was sucked into the whirlpool. Mineiko was then thrown back-first into a large rock.

"Ow!" Mineiko thought, "Oh no!" She said noticing her oxygen tank, "My oxygen tube has been cut!" She tried to get up but her legs would not support her. 

"One down five to go," Nami said as he advanced toward the bubble where Rei and the others were floating. 

'No!" Mineiko tried to scream but water filled her mouth. Anger welled up in her heart as she watched Nami lift his tentacle to pop the bubble. She used her strength to stand and put her hand over the wound in her arm. Suddenly, Mineiko's spirit energy flared up around her and she fired at the two Namis. A bright light flashed from Mineiko and spread for miles. Then the poison and lack of oxygen got to her and she fainted. 

************Later*******

"Mineiko wake up," Yuki said concerned 

"Uh. What happened? The last thing I remember I was battling a squid?" Mineiko said as she came to. She noticed that she was back in the empty entrance room.

"You fired all your spirit energy all at once and beat Nami. According to my friend, Hinageshi, your father managed to use that attack once too." Botan explained 

"You were so cool sis. You had me worried though. When Nami poisoned you I was sure you were a goner. Good thing Botan had some antidote with her." Yuki stated 

'Well I just packed all the potions I could find when I heard we were going up against the guard beast," Botan replied blushing. A thud from the floor above them caught the group's attention. Mineiko suddenly noticed that Akina was missing. 

"Where is Akina?" Mineiko asked 

"She insisted the rest of us stay and watch over you and went to fight the next beast alone" Katanna explained 

"We better get up there." Rei said anxiously 

The group hurried to the stairs and quickly rushed to the second floor.

Okay well that was chapter 3. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Also the group was protected from Mineiko's attack because of Yuki's shield. Thank you for reading this and please review. If you already have reviewed I thank you. I'm open to suggestions so feel free to post those. I hope you had fun reading this and I'll try to get chapter 4 up soon. Since I'm at back at school it will probably take quite awhile. Daughters of the Reikai Tantei is a really big project. Any questions, comments, or concerns can be sent to Nkitpanich@msn.com Sayonara 

Profile: Mineiko Kuwabara

Birthday: February 14 

Age: 17

Weapon: Spirit Sword, Sea and Sky 

Element: Water 

Hair color/ Eye color: Red/Brown

Favorite Color: Blue

Siblings: Yuki 

Bio: Mineiko Kuwabara is the daughter of a human, Kazuma, and an ice demon, Yukina. Mineiko has high spirit awareness. She is strong, optimistic, and at times silly. She loves food and is loyal to her friends. She believes in honor and doing the right thing always. Mineiko is also very protective of her little brother Yuki. Mineiko also loves cats and kittens. She is an average student in school and her favorite class is PE. She is a prominent member of the swim team. Mineiko is now part of a force that fights to protect Living world from demons. 


	4. Akina's First Fight

**Chapter 4: Akina's First Fight **

In the second floor of Makai Temple a battle raged. Rei, Mineiko, Katana, Yuki, and Botan ran up the stairs as the lightening flashed again. Another thud came from the room upstairs.

"Wow! That sounds like a really intense battle," Rei remarked

"Lets just get up there," Mineiko said

They reached the top of the stairs and rushed into the room only to be blown back by an incredible wind. 

"What was that?" Katana said

" That," Rei said. She was trying to point to the opposite end of the room where a giant yellow and red eagle was flapping its wings fiercely. It was the one generating the wind. It finally stopped when it noticed the new comers to the room. The room seemed to go on for miles in each direction and walls had been painted to resemble a blue sky with clouds. The floor was littered with rocks

"Ah. It seems the rest of my prey has arrived. Welcome to my realm. I am Kazuri the wind demon," 

"Stay back," Akina commanded them

Akina held her rose in her hand. It had not transformed yet. 

" Akina call your whip," Botan yelled

" I'm trying," Akina replied 

At the other side of the room Kazuri spread his wings out and flew toward Akina. The soft woosh of his wings was the only sound for a moment, but then as the eagle reached Akina a loud boom was heard. Akina was thrown back. 

*************************At Koenma's office**************

"If Akina can't call her rosewhip then they're in trouble," Koenma fussed

"I don't understand. Why can't she call her whip?" Kita wondered 

****************************Back at the Battle***************** 

"Ha! You stupid human, I've set up a barrier that blocks spirit attacks. You can't use any of your pathetic attacks in my realm." Kazuri bragged," You're helpless against my Sonic Boom attack," 

Kazuri dive-bombed Akina once more. 

"I can do this!" She thought

She dodged, but a giant boom sounded knocking everyone in the room back. 

"Now what are we going to do?" Mineiko asked Rei

"I really wish I knew," Rei replied 

"Now to finish you!" Kazuri announced

Kazuri flew at Akina again speeding up faster and faster approaching the speed of sound. The boom sounded again. Suddenly Kazuri noticed Akina was gone.

"Gotcha!" Akina yelled as she landed on Kazuri's back and stabbed him in the eye with a dagger.

"Where did that dagger come from?" Katana asked

"Well I found it in my bag and gave it to Akina right before she came up here," Botan explained 

Kazuri screamed in pain and bucked Akina into a wall. He landed angrily and ruffled his feathers throwing the bloody dagger from his eye.

"Polly want an eye surgeon?" Mineiko teased 

"Now I'm angry!" Kazuri cried

He then folded his wings. 

"What's he doing?" Katana asked

"Giving up?" Botan suggested hopefully

"Die!" Kazuri screeched, " Blade Feathers" 

With that he fired a cloud of long, razor sharp feathers straight at Akina

"Akina!" Katana yelled

***************At Koenma's office**************

"She's gonna be diced to bits!" Kita screamed

*********************Back at the Battle**************

Akina jumped high and avoided the oncoming feathers but a few of them sliced off a portion of her dress. 

"Rosewhip!" she said as she fell back down

The whip finally appeared in a flash of pink light. 

"Now that you're injured the barrier's been broken." Akina announced 

She charged at Kazuri whip bared and ready to slice the bird demon to pieces.

" Rose Whiplash!" She commanded

Kazuri flew up and Akina missed.

"Ha! You little weakling did you think I would not be able to dodge your little toy?" Kazuri sneered

"Blade Feathers!" He said again. This time he shot his feathers at the ceiling. Heavy planks of wood and debris fell down directly on Akina.

" Akina! No!" the girls (and Yuki) screamed 

The dust finally cleared and Akina stood in the center her spirit energy glowing white around her. She was not harmed.

"How could any human survive that?" Kazuri wondered.

" Well I did survive and I'm going to kill you." Akina said coldly," Huh?" 

Akina's rosewhip had turned back into a rose. 

"I've regained enough strength to reset the barrier. You can't use your weapon anymore,"

"Oh no!" Akina thought 

"I tire of this game," Kazuri said "Death Wing!" 

With that Kazuri's wings morphed into sharp steel blades. He charged at Akina. " I'll slice off her head!" he thought maliciously. 

Akina stood the attack straight on and Kazuri flew faster and faster, closer and closer.

"Uuuh. Aah." Kuzuri screamed in pain.

There was a huge deep gash in his chest.

"How could I lose?" Kazuri groaned as fell and died

"Your Blade Feathers, I found one on the floor a minute ago. I tied some of the cloth your attack ripped off earlier to the feather so I could swing it like my whip and give you one fatal slice." Akina explained 

" Great Job!" Rei said giving Akina a thumbs up sign. Akina then staggered a little. 

" Are you okay?" Mineiko asked

" I'll be alright." Akina replied

"Take this." Botan said handing Akina a bottle filled with blue liquid. "It'll help you heal faster."

One of the pockets in Botan's jacket began to beep. She patted herself until she found the source and then Botan removed a little communication mirror from her coat. 

"Hello, Kita, what's going on?" 

"Mom, you have to move faster. My computers say that the demons have collected 5 more souls in the last hour. They're moving much quicker now that they perceive a threat." 

" Well you heard the girl. Lets get moving" Yuki stated 

"Right!" the girls agreed and they headed for the stairs and whatever monster awaited them on the next floor. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Okay so that was Chapter 4. I'm sorry these chapters are taking so long to put out. It's just that I have school and also fight sequences aren't something I'm very good at. Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't just require a fight sequence but original, intelligent fight sequences which are very difficult to do and call for much thought and inspiration. I don't want to write the fight until I get inspired which takes a while. That's why I'll appreciate any ideas for fight sequences you send me because I'm getting writers block. Anyway thanks for reviewing and I really do value all the time you guys take in reading and reviewing. I'll try my best to wrap up this episode and go on to ep2. Till Next Time Sayonara 

Profile: Akina Hatakana

Birthday: March 21

Age: 17

Weapon: Rose Whip, Shimaneki Seed, Hikari no Hebun 

Element: Plant 

Hair color/ Eye color: Red/Green 

Favorite Color: Red 

Bio: Akina is the daughter of a demon, Kurama, and a goddess, Nori. Her heritage gives her powers of both demon and goddess. She lives as a normal girl in Ningenkai. Akina is a student at Togashi High and is a cheerleader, president of the gardening club, and an A student. Akina is intelligent, calm, agile, and beautiful. She is ready to defend her family and the world as Reikai Senshu. Many of the boys at Togashi have crushes on Akina, but she is already connected to someone who doesn't attend Togashi. Akina's favorite past times are training, gardening, and reading manga. Akina hopes to grow up to become a doctor. 


	5. Katana Vs Kagami

**Chapter 5: Katana vs. Kagami **

****

Everyone ran higher and higher up the seemingly never-ending flight of stairs. Finally they reached a landing. There was a door. 

"C'mon lets go." Mineiko said and put her hand on the knob. An electrical shock shot from the knob and lightly fried Mineiko. 

"Uh maybe we should check it for instructions first," Mineiko advised issuing a puff of smoke from her lips. Her curly orange hair stood on end. 

"Are you okay Mineiko?" Botan asked 

"I'll be fine, as soon as the feeling returns to my legs," Mineiko said 

" There's a riddle engraved on the door," Rei said 

_ I'm made of glass and don't lie_

_ I can take one thing and make it two._

_ Tell me what am I?_

To make it through 

"A window? It's made of glass," Mineiko said 

"A knife can cut things in two," Katana suggested

" A mirror?" Akina tried

The door began to open. 

"Good job Akina." Botan said cheerily 

The crimson haired girl smiled at the praise and tugged at her wavy, waist-length hair. 

Everyone rushed in. There were mirrors on all four walls. Not only that, but there were full body mirrors, fun house mirrors, and mirrors coming out of the ceiling as well. A pretty woman with long black hair dressed in blue Mandarin garb stood at the entrance. Admiring her reflection in a handheld mirror.

"Welcome intruders. I'm the beautiful Kagami. Which one of you will I defeat first?" 

"I'll fight you," Katana announced as she stepped forward.

"Well little one, lets see your power" Kagami said menacingly. 

Kagami then moved her arms in a downward motion and the lights in the room dimmed significantly. 

Katana then unsheathed her sword and lunged at Kagami with blinding speed. Despite Katana's quick attack Kagami managed to dodge to the other end of the room.

"Hmm you are quick, but speed won't help you here." Kagami mused 

All of a sudden the mirrors in the room glowed and out of each one, stepped a woman. Each of the women looked exactly like Kagami.

"Can you find the real one?" They asked in unison 

"So that's her power." Botan said 

"What? What is it?" Rei said impatiently 

"She's using the Mirror Clone Technique. It allows the user to produce fake copies of themselves to distract the opponent." Botan replied 

"This is a defensive move though. We have yet to see what kind of offensive powers Kagami possesses." Akina explained 

" I 'm sensing a very powerful energy coming from Kagami. If Katana isn't careful she might not make it through this alive." Mineiko said

Katana concentrated, trying to sense her enemy's energy. She sensed a strong ki coming at her quickly. 

She jumped and dodged as razor sharp glass shards, the size of knives, came flying out of nowhere. They struck the wall and cracked the mirror as they lodged themselves. 

"That should have been your head." All the Kagami's roared in unison 

" Don't think I'll be so easily defeated." Katana said threateningly 

She then lunged at a Kagami 

"Ha. Foolish child." Kagami thought

Kagami simply put up her hands up.

"Reflection shield," She commanded. 

As Katana's blade was about to strike, a light formed around Kagami in the shape of a dome and repelled Katana's attack. Her sword clattered to the ground.

"Beautiful isn't it? I can summon my shield and it will reflect your attack every time." 

**************************** At Koenma's Office***********************

"Oh if Katana can't get a hit how can she win?" Kita moaned

"I don't know, but move out of the way you're blocking my view." Koenma complained

George entered into the room carrying a bag of take out.

"Here are the dumplings and fired rice you wanted Lord Koenma, Lady Kita." 

"Food!' Kita screamed happily

She grabbed the bag and knocked George over in her enthusiasm. Within five seconds she had shredded the bag and was stuffing her face with pork dumplings. Koenma sweat dropped 

"Not exactly one for table manners is she" 

"She takes after you Lord Koenma." George said happily

Koenma then bonked George on the head with a mallet he pulled out of nowhere. The poor blue ogre was lying on the floor with a bump on his head.

*******************************Back at the Battle*************************************

"Shards of Reflection!" another Kagami yelled and again glass shards flew at Katana.

Katana tried to dodge, but this time the shards were too fast. One struck Katana in her right leg and blood began to pour out of the wound. Katana fell down on one knee

"Yes my 'Shards of Reflection ' attack is proving too much for you. I take normal glass and infuse it with my spirit energy. Then I will the glass to shatter and use my spirit energy to throw the shards like knives at my opponent. It's a nice attack isn't it?" Kagami bragged

Katana yanked the magnified shard from her leg and threw it to the side. Fire suddenly shot up in a pillar around Katana. 

"You shouldn't talk so much unless you have something worthwhile to say!" Katana roared

The fire blurred and shot past a Kagami standing near the wall. 

The other Kagamis in the room disappeared 

"How did you fine me?" Kagami said. Her hand was holding her side and blood was slowly flowing from a slash wound.

"You were the only Kagami with a shadow. " Katana said coldly

Kagami's eyes glowed red with rage.

"Sword of Reflection!" She commanded. A sword made out of glass materialized in her hand and she lunged at Katana

Katana dodged with unearthly speed. Kagami thrust her sword towards Katana's chest. This time Katana could not ignore the wound in her leg and could only put up her sword defend. Kagami forced the young girl back into the center of the room. Katana then slashed and the force threw the mirror demon back a few feet.

"Triflection beam!" Kagami yelled 

Three beams of light shot from Kagami's sword heading straight for Katana.

Katana ducked out of the way just as the beams passed over her. The beams struck a mirror and bounced off. They then dissolved a hole in the wall as they made contact with it. 

"That just might work" Katana thought 

Katana then blurred yet again and rushed in a circle around Kagami. Katana's form then solidified again behind Kagami

"Give me your best shot." Katana teased smirking 

"Insolent brat!" Kagami shouted," Triflection beam." 

The beams fired. Katana did not move to dodge. Just as they made contact they bounced off and struck Kagami. She screamed as the light burned into her. 

"Impossible, I'm too beautiful to lose," Kagami choked 

"That was my reflection you fired at, not me," Katana said from behind Kagami's kneeling form. 

"Let me give you some advice. Always watch your back in a battle. All I had to do was stand at the right angle with the mirror and you would fire at my reflection and not me." 

With that Katana lifted her sword and stabbed Kagami, her eyes filled with hate.

"Hn beauty without brains. How useless." She said as she walked away 

The girls all nervously let Katana lead the way to the next set of stairs. They were surprised at her cruelty. 

" C'mon lets go." Katana said 

Her crimson eyes were friendly again and had no hint of the coldness they had held a minute ago. Katana rushed up the stairs her spiky yet straight midnight hair flew out behind her 

"Guess she's back to normal," Rei said 

"What ever I'm glad she's on our side!" Yuki said 

"Me too." Akina chimed in and they all laughed as the followed Katana up the stairs. They were over halfway there.

*********************************On the top floor************

"Kagami failed as well? These intruders were more powerful than I thought." 

"Massster Let me take care of these nuisancesss. I promise I won't fail." 

*******************************Back with the girls***********

The girls confidently rush up the stairs onto the fourth level. Now they face the two strongest of the Guard Beasts, but can the team handle it?

Disclaimer I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho the characters are a trademark of Funimation and Yoshiro Togashi 

So that was Katana's chapter. You'll see that Katana is a little warmer to people than Hiei is which might explain that scene with her and the girls. The multiple s in that last part isn't a mistake. The next fight is Yuki so I'll go get started on that. Yes Kagami is meant to sound a little conceded and full of herself. Meanwhile I'm still open to suggestions or ideas on what should happen next in the story. I look forward to your reviews and thank those who have already reviewed very much. Any questions, comments, or concerns can be sent to Nkitpanich@msn.com

If you plan to stick with me for the duration of this story be forewarned that Daughters of the Reikai Tantei is a major project. I'm planning ten separate Episode fics, of which "Reunion and Your First Mission" is only the first. There is also a Daughters of the Reikai Movie fic in the works too. You can jump ship at any time, but if you want to reach the end be prepared for a long haul. 

Profile: Katana Jaganshi 

Birthday: October 13 

Age: 16

Weapon: Sword, Ninja Stars, Kodachi 

Element: Fire 

Hair color/ Eye color: Black with blue tips/ Red 

Favorite Color: Black 

Bio: Born the daughter of a full male demon, Hiei, and a full human, Hitomi Isome (Maiden Name), Katana is cold, withdrawn, and deadly with a sword. As a baby, she was kidnapped by a demon and quickly recovered. Hiei, wanting to protect his young daughter, taught her swordsmanship at a very young age, 6. Since then she has become an expert and is now a normal girl in the Ningenkai. She is a junior at Togashi High school. Her best subject is History, and she is a prominent member of the After-school Kendo Club. She also possesses a sixth sense and is very sensitive to Youki or evil power due to her father's fusion with the Jagan Eye. She now fights as a Reikai Senshu to protect the Ningenkai and one day hopes to grow up and become as strong as her father. She is currently training under Master Kago son of Genkai. 


	6. Yuki Vs Daija

Chapter 6: Yuki vs. Daija 

As the team ran up the steps a wailing began to fill the castle. 

"What is that?" Rei asked worriedly 

"It's the cries of the trapped souls. The Guard Beasts must be preparing to activate the Orb." Botan explained 

"We have to hurry," Akina said 

The girls reached a landing but unlike the others it lead down a hallway, not into a room. 

"It's so dark in here. Ow! Someone stepped on my toe!" Mineiko complained

"There's a torch on the wall; I can feel it. It's not lit though," Botan said 

Wordlessly Katana took the torch from Botan and lit it with her firepower. The hallway was revealed to be immense with large doors and tapestry dispersed throughout.

"So which door do we try?" Mineiko asked

"I guess we'll have to try them all" Rei answered 

"I don't like this we have no idea what could be behind them," Akina said 

"Our next enemy is behind one of them and I the great Yuki Kuwabara will defeat him!" Yuki bragged

"The hall may be booby trapped" Botan warned 

"Rei can go down the hallway first though," Yuki answered 

"Baka" Katana said under her breath 

Katana handed the torch to Rei, and the others watched anxiously as Rei walked toward the first door. Out of nowhere a giant stone block fell from the ceiling right on top of where Rei was standing.

"Rei!" Yuki screamed as he pulled her back. The two fell on top of each other. Rei had been just inches away from getting crushed 

"Uh thanks" Rei said blushing as realized she was on top of Yuki 

"No problem," Yuki replied blushing too 

" Aw isn't that cute!" Botan gushed 

The two returned to normal and got up right away at that comment. 

"Now how do we get through?" Katana asked 

" Easy!" Mineiko said 

Mineiko pulled out the Reikai laser and quickly cut a hole in the stone.

" Let's go!" 

Yuki tried the second door on the right side of the hall and it opened into a tunnel of ice. The light of the torch showed that there were holes in the walls leading to other tunnels 

"This must be an entrance to a network of tunnels," Akina said 

"Is this the right place?" Rei asked shivering 

"Yesss humans. You have found my lair." A voice hissed from their side

They turned to discover a blue snake slithering out of an opening to the left of the group. It was a mile long and 5 feet tall. It flicked its tongue and snapped its jaws at the group. 

"I won't waist your time with boring talk. If I win though I get to eat all of you." 

"Done!" Yuki said stepping up 

"Essssxcellent. I am the ice snake demon Daija by the way." 

"Spirit Bow!" Yuki commanded 

A glowing blue bow and arrow materialized in Yuki's hand. 

"Has he ever used a bow and arrow before?" Akina asked worriedly 

"Nope," Mineiko said 

"We're dead," Katana said flatly 

"Yuki be careful," Rei said 

Yuki fired the arrow at Daija's head and Daija spit red venom at it. The arrow dissolved in mid air.

"Well, that didn't work," Yuki muttered 

Yuki then dodged behind a pillar of ice and fired at Daija's middle. The arrows bounced off harmlessly 

"My sssskin issss incredibly thick," Daija explained 

Abruptly, Daija began to slither away into one of the ice holes

"What's he doing?" Akina wondered 

Yuki stepped out from behind the pillar. As soon as he did a barrage of sharp icicles flew at him, and Yuki had to dodge behind the pillar to avoid impalement. 

"Clever. Daija made a false retreat to lure Yuki out and then attacked when he came out of hiding," Akina explained 

Daija then fired acidic venom at the middle of the pillar and Yuki was forced to run to avoid being crushed. Yuki ran behind another pillar. Daija fired another acid blast, and again Yuki had to run from a falling pillar. 

"Yuki get back here. You're just going to get hurt," Rei screamed 

"Yuki if you botch this up, I'm so going to beat you up before Daija eats me," Mineiko threatened 

"You're not helping," Yuki whined 

Daija hissed menacingly and slithered toward Yuki. Yuki jumped out of the way. 

"Ice Crystal storm," Yuki commanded and then sharp icicles shot from Yuki's hands and bombarded Daija. 

Daija hissed in pain. He then lashed his tail, and Yuki was thrown into the wall. Yuki stood back up and groaned in pain. 

"You're sssssstronger than I thought," Daija admitted. He then began to coil about himself and chant in some ancient language. Daija than glowed and when the light faded a man with long black hair and blue skin stood where Daija had been. He wore a blue martial art outfit. 

"Yessss now that I'm in my humanoid form, this battle will be much more fun." 

Daija fired a venom blast, and Yuki tried to dodge. He wasn't fast enough though and Yuki screamed in pain as a bit of the venom burned his arm. 

"Yuki!" Rei screamed 

Daija grabbed Yuki by the neck and punched him repeatedly as he choked the boy. Yuki struggled to free himself from the more muscular fighter's grasp. He was in so much pain he could barely think and it was becoming hard to breath. 

"I can't watch this!" Rei said turning away 

Yuki's eyes narrowed in anger. He kicked with all his strength and made contact with Daija's groin. Daija's eyes watered and he dropped Yuki to the ground. 

"Arctic Sword," Yuki commanded.

A sword of ice formed in Yuki's hand. At this he ran, and Daija followed. 

When Daija was near a pillar Yuki caused a big patch of ice to form under Daija's feet. Daija slipped and fell. As Daija tried to get up he slipped again. Yuki saw his chance. He slashed the nearby pillar on the bottom and then jumped and slashed on the top with his Artic Sword. Yuki then gave the pillar a kick and it fell crushing Daija with a thud. 

"You win," Daija moaned as he died

"Yuki that was great!" Rei said running up and hugging Yuki. After realizing what she'd done Rei let go and the two teens blushed hotly. 

"Uh thanks," Yuki said sheepish. He ran his hand through his short, straight turquoise hair trying to look cool. 

"Awwww," all the girls laughed 

"Oh shut up," Rei commanded holding up her fist. 

Botan then put some salve on Yuki's burn, and the group headed for the stairs and the final floor. 

"All right one to go!" Rei said punching the air 

"We're almost home free!" Mineiko cheered 

***************On the last floor***********************

"Yes celebrate all you want. You won't be in time," A shadowy figure said

He turned toward an orb in the middle of the room and a small low class demon handed him a golden scythe. 

The orb glowed a bright green. 

"It won't be much longer," The figure stated and laughed diabolically

*****************At Koenma's office**********

"Dad how strong is the leader?" Kita asked 

Koenma stared at the screen. Which now showed the girls and Yuki running up the stairs. 

"He's very strong," Koenma replied worriedly 

"Can our team beat him?" Kita asked 

"I don't know. Lets hope so." Koenma replied 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the related characters. 

Yeah! Now all that's left is Rei's battle and the wrap up. I wrote up profiles for Akina and Mineiko that you can find in chapters 3 and 4. I kind of rushed through this chapter so I hope it's still good. The ending was written at three in the morning. Trust me in that I'm very excited and will try to finish this soon. I'm still open to suggestions. Thank you for taking the time to read and review. Any comments, questions, or comments can be sent to Nkitpanich@msn.com [TK1] 

Profile: Yuki Kuwabara

Birthday: December 12

Age: 16

Weapon: Spirit Bow and Arrows, Ice Sword, Spirit Shield 

Element: Ice 

Hair color/ Eye color: Turquoise/Red

Favorite Color: Blue

Siblings: Mineiko 

Bio: Yuki Kuwabara is the son of a human, Kazuma Kuwabara, and an ice demon, Yukina. As you may expect his favorite season is winter. He is slightly clumsy but usually cheerful and kind. He is a student at Togashi High. Yuki 's favorite class is Language Arts. He is in weight lifting and can often be found either at the gym or video arcade. He also has a crush, which we cannot elaborate on at this time. Lets just say they work close to each other. Yuki was a normal kid in Ningenkai hoping to get into a good college and get a job as a veterinarian when he grew up. He grew up in close contact with Ex-Reikai Tantei Yusuke Urameshi as Yusuke and Kuwabara lived near each other and were good friends. He also has a good relationship with his sister Mineiko. Now he's a Reikai Senshu protecting the world on the weekends. He is working hard to be good at his job and studying under Master Kago. 

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'" [TK1]a


	7. Raizuki, Leader of the Guard Beasts

Chapter 7: Final Battle; Raizuki Leader of the Guard Beasts 

****

The group climbed yet another set of stairs and found themselves facing two staircases. 

"So left or right?" Rei asked 

"I think left," Mineiko answered 

"I sense something to the right," Katana said 

"Well we can't waist time so I think three of us should go with Katana to the right and three to the left," Rei suggested 

"Alright I'll go with Katana," Botan said 

"Me too," Akina said 

"Right," Rei agreed 

So the group split up accordingly. Rei continued up the stairs with Yuki and Mineiko at her heels. As Yuki and Rei reached the top of the flight of stairs, the steps fell out to make a ramp and the floor at the bottom slid out to create a trap door. Mineiko was still in the middle of the staircase. She slid and fell through the hole. 

"Mineiko!" Rei and Yuki yelled 

"I'm fine," Mineiko yelled from the hole," Get going, the faster this last monster is defeated the faster we get home!" 

Rei and Yuki ran down the hallway they found themselves in. Just as Rei was about to reach the end of the passage a wall of laser beams formed behind her. 

"Laser beams? What kind of castle is this?" Yuki asked 

He tore off a bit of his shirt and threw it at the flames. It sizzled into nothing.

"Yuki," Rei gasped

"Get going. I'll try and figure a way out of this," Yuki commanded 

"Yuki! I..," Rei said trailing off and blushing

"I'll be fine," Yuki assured her smiling

Rei then ran ahead. As she climbed the last flight of stairs Rei heard screams.

"Please be alright," She whispered to the air 

Rei emerged into a large circular throne room. A wall ran through the center of the room. A heavy wooden door blocked Rei's view. She could see an eerie green glow underneath the door. Then suddenly it opened. Out of the room stepped a tall teenage boy with blonde hair and green eyes; behind him Rei could see a glowing green orb in the room. A wisp of soul fluttered around the orb and then was sucked in. The boy was holding a gold scythe. He leaned it against the doorway. 

"Yes the Orb of Doom," the blonde boy said as he noticed Rei staring 

"Release the souls, give me the orb, and then I won't rip out your spleen," Rei commanded 

"You want it?" The blonde boy shut the door and squinted his eyes menacingly, "Come and get it," 

Rei flew backwards into the wall. 

"You are a fool for challenging Raizuki the Leader of the Guard Beasts," 

Rei got back to her feet and charged at Raizuki. He dodged the attack easily. Rei turned around and charged again. This time she made contact. Raizuki rubbed his left cheek. 

"Hmm you're stronger than I thought. I might just get a workout this time," Raizuki mused 

"I'll give you a workout," Rei answered hatefully

She lunged again, aiming a punch at Raizuki's stomach. Before she could make contact, Raizuki jabbed and punched her on her abdomen. Rei gagged and coughed up blood. 

"Yes it hurts doesn't it?" Raizuki asked sadistically 

Rei kicked Raizuki in his stomach, and sent him flying into the wall. Raizuki got back up, his eyes blazing. 

" Now I'm angry," he shouted 

"Well it's only going to get worst," Rei said coldly. Her spirit energy level began to rise. 

' Her power, I must stop her,' Raizuki thought 

He assumed an attack stance, with his feet apart and his fist out as if to punch.

"Lightening Fist," Raizuki cried. 

Electricity in the form of a fist flew at Rei. It struck her solidly. Rei doubled over as the punch knocked the wind out of her, and electricity coursed all over her body, shocking her. 

"Bastard," Rei choked out as the pain overwhelmed her 

Rei then straightened up and poised herself to shoot the Spirit Gun.

" I don't think you want to do that," Raizuki warned 

He then pulled a remote control out of his pocket. He pressed one of the two red buttons on top. At this a panel in the ceiling moved out and a net was lowered through the hole created. Rei gasped as she noticed that all her friends were in the net. 

" Yuki, Mineiko, Akina, Katana, Botan," Rei called out in a concerned voice 

Raizuki held out his hand toward the net and electricity surrounded it. All of Rei's friends screamed out in pain as Raizuki shocked them. 

"Bastard," Rei shouted," Spirit Gun." 

She fired a spirit gun at the top of the net, and the rope holding the net up was severed. All her friends fell to the ground. 

"You guys all right?" Rei asked as she ran to them. 

"We all got trapped. He found us and tied us up. We're fine for the moment," Akina answered 

" I'm fine, but he will pay for breaking my sword in half," Katana shouted, glaring daggers at Raizuki. 

" No this guy is mine," Rei confirmed 

"All right, but make it hurt," Katana said 

The others moved off to a side of the room so they wouldn't be in the way. Rei charged at Raizuki. He dodged, but Rei turned and tried to fire the spirit gun at close range. Raizuki knocked her down. 

" Huh, what happened? My Spirit Gun," Rei said 

"You can only fire it once a day until you get stronger," Botan called out

" Oh crap," Rei muttered, " You couldn't have told me that earlier?" 

She aimed a kick and made contact with Razuki's side. He fell to his knees.

" You infuriating girl," he snarled, " Storm of Torment," 

At this, lightening crashed through the roof and surrounded Raizuki in an aura. He then pointed at Rei and fired lightening in the form of an arrow. The arrow hit and Rei screamed out in agony. 

"Yes. You see I am stronger than you," Raizuki bragged," If you beg, I might spare your life." 

"Go to hell," Rei answered 

"So be it," Raizuki said calmly

Botan, meanwhile, was searching through her bag looking for something. Raizuki punched Rei and sent her flying into Botan. Botan fell over, and the contents of her bag spilled out this way and that. Rei got back up and ran at Raizuki again. She punched him square in face. He answered with a solid jab to the ribs. Rei coughed up more blood. The two traded intense blows for three more minutes.

" She's not going to be able to hold out much longer," Mineiko said worriedly

" Lightening Sphere!" Raizuki commanded 

Balls of electricity shot out at Rei. She managed to dodge many of them, but one struck her in the back. 

"I have the power to completely manipulate electricity. It is a very rare and deadly power," Raizuki said, " Now I'll show you my most deadly attack." 

Botan was on her hands and knees looking through the many bottles on the floor. 

" It has to be one of these two," she muttered looking at a small red bottle and a small green bottle. " The labels fell off and I don't know which is which. Oh well Eeeny Meeny Miney Moe catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers let him go Eeeny Meeny Miney Moe," 

She landed on the red one. Botan then picked it up and threw it to Rei. 

" Here drink this, and you'll get your energy back," Botan shouted 

Rei reached up and grabbed the bottle. She opened it and drank it quickly. 

" Even if you have your energy back; I'll kill you before you get the chance to use it," 

'Okay I don't feel any stronger' Rei thought

" Lightening Barrage," Raizuki called out 

An immense ball of lightening and spirit energy headed toward Rei. It struck her. White-hot, immense heat flashed through Rei. It felt like every cell of her body was burning. The pain was like no other she had ever felt. 

Then suddenly it stopped.

" What happened? How could a human girl survive that?" Raizuki stuttered 

Rei immediately felt energy and power flowing through her body. 

" Spirit Gun!" she commanded 

Instead of a beam of spirit energy shooting out of Rei's finger though, a beam of electricity shot forth. It struck Raizuki right through the heart and he collapsed on the ground. 

"What just happened?" Rei asked stunned 

" I guess I didn't give her a restoration potion but an absorption potion," Boton said walking up to her. 

"Absorption?" Rei asked 

"Yes it alllows you to absorb your opponent's powers," Boton explained 

" So Rei absorbed Raizuki's power to manipulate electricity?" Akina asked 

" Yes it looks like it," Boton said 

Rei then fell to the ground, exhuasted.

" The orb!" Mineiko called out

Yuki bent and watched over Rei, while the others ran to the room and got the scythe. The small low class demon had flown off, leaving the room empty except for the orb. It glowed with a very bright green light and was pulsing. 

" It looks like it's about to go off," Botan said 

" I'll fix that," Mineiko said 

She slashed the orb with her spirit sword. Captured souls burst from the orb, and flew back to Ningenkai to return to their bodies. 

" It's finally over," Akina said smiling 

" Hey Rei is coming to," Yuki yelled out

The girls ran back to Rei and she sat up smiling at them. 

"Lets go home," she said 

" Right!" All the others answered.

" First we have to return the scythe though," Botan reminded them 

" Whatever I just can't wait to go back and crawl into my bed," Mineiko chimed in 

Everyone gather around Rei and she pulled out the Reikai laser. 

"Koenma's office," she commanded 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters or attacks in that show. 

Yeah! Now for the conclusion and then I can call this story officially done. I'm so glad. Yes Raizuki used Storm of Torment. How did he know it? Maybe he's Suzaku's son maybe he learned it from the same guy Suzaku did. I'm not telling. Anyway thanks for sticking with me even though I've been annoyingly slow with everything. Your comments make everything worth it. Any questions, comments, or concerns can be sent to Nkitpanich@ msn.com 

Sayonara

Profile: Rei Urameshi

Birthday: September 3 

Age: 16

Weapon: Spirit Gun, Lightening Gun, and lightening attacks 

Element: Electricity 

Hair color/ Eye color: Black/Brown 

Favorite Color: Green

Siblings: Hisao Urameshi 

Bio: Rei Urameshi is the daughter of the legendary Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi and his human wife, Keiko. She has her father's cockiness and brashness. She is slightly tomboyish. She has her mother's intelligence and rational disposition though. Rei is strong, kind, and tough to those who threaten her or her friends. She is a talented fighter. At Togashi High she participates in no clubs, but is strong in PE and Science. Her least favorite class is Math. She is dedicated to her Job at Reikai Tantei and demonstrates great potential. ****


	8. Home Finally

Chapter 8: Home Finally 

The group opened their eyes and found themselves back in Koenma's office. 

"Hey we made it," Rei said 

In the next instant Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Nori, Kurama, Hitomi, and Hiei went and hugged their respective children. Botan went over and stood by Koenma watching the scene and smiling.

"Mom, Dad how did you get here?" Rei asked 

"I called them here," Koenma said

"Welcome back," Kita smiled 

She ran up to the girls and hugged them. 

"Very good, team, you succeeded in bringing back the scythe. I must say I had some doubts but, you all proved me wrong," 

Rei handed Koenma the scythe. Then Kita took it. 

"I'll go put this back in the King's Vault," Kita said 

She walked out of the door. Suddenly Hiei leaped at Koenma. 

"I'll kill you for sending my daughter on such a dangerous mission you incompetent baka!" 

Kurama, and Hitomi sweat dropped and grabbed Hiei before he could do any damage. 

"Now,Hiei I'm sure Koenma has a very good reason for sending our children on this mission," Kurama said 

"Thank you Kurama. Indeed, the government in Makai has had problems controlling the demons, and as a result there are factions forming in the Makai. These factions are vying for the throne, and they won't wait until the next tournament. These Guard Beasts your children just defeated happened to be one of the prime groups, unfortunately there are still many others. I believe this incident is the first of many, as these factions will resort to any means necessary to add power to their party. They might well endanger the Ningenkai. However I am optimistic that the conflicts will resolve peacefully. Should Ningenkai be threatened, I have chosen your daughters who are the only people capable of inheriting your powers, to be the new Reikai Tantei. Seeing as you four had your powers bound years ago. Of course since there is still relative peace between Makai and Reikai I will allow the appointment to be optional," 

"Hey wait a minute Koenma, when I was made Spirit Detective you said it was mandatory," 

"Yusuke shush," Keiko commanded

"So Rei, Yuki, Mineiko, Akina, and Katana the choice is up to you," 

"We'll have to discuss it," Akina said 

The girls and Yuki huddled, and went into a corner where they whispered. 

"No daughter of mine will be going on dangerous missions,' Hiei growled

"Hiei it is her choice to make, not yours," Hitomi said

"True, and I will support my daughter in any decision she makes, but I must admit I am worried for her," Kurama added 

"Hey c'mon guys we handled it, and they take after us. They'll give the demons the same butt-kicking we gave them," Yusuke said 

"Right my kids are the strongest in the world," Kuwabara yelled 

"I'm glad they turned out so well. They must take after their mother," Hiei glibbed 

"Thanks......Hey!" Kuwabara shouted 

"I think this is something only they can decide. Whatever destiny holds for them it is up to us to protect them and guide them as best we can," Nori said 

"I don't know about this. I mean being a Spirit detective is rough business," Keiko added

"I hope they don't get hurt," Yukina said 

Yuki and the girls finally broke the huddle and came back to Koenma. 

" We decided that we would help you Koenma." Rei said

"Thank you,Rei" Koenma answered happily 

"Yeah we're the New Reikai Tantei," Yuki said 

"Oh that sounds lame. Lets be the Reikai Senshu," Mineiko piped in 

"Done," Koenma replied laughing 

Each of the Reikai Senshu went to their respective parents. Koenma then transported all of them home. 

**********************Three days later**********

Rei and Yusuke were out side in their backyard. Practicing the spirit gun. Yusuke had set up a target and Rei blew hole right through the center of the target. 

"Allright! You hit it," Yusuke said. 

Rei ran over to Yusuke. 

"Yeah I did it!" she cried 

"That's enough for today," Yusuke said 

"Hey dad can I ask about something," Rei asked 

"Yeah I guess," Yusuke said 

"Why did you give up being a Reikai Tantei?" Rei asked 

Yusuke stopped mid step. He turned to Rei. His hair fell down and cast a shadow over his eyes. When he spoke his voice was lowered. Rei knew that meant he was sad. 

"Well A few demons had gotten rowdy and Koenma sent me to find them. Koenma didn't know where they were. I looked all over downtown, but I couldn't find them. I thought they weren't around, but I was wrong........I went home they had murdered my mother. I killed two of them with a shotgun, but the leader got away. I went to Koenma, but he said he couldn't help me. My mother's soul had already been sent to Nirvana. He did let me go see her. I said goodbye. After I married Keiko, and she had you, I knew I couldn't keep putting you all in danger. I kept being scared the same thing might happen. So when Koenma said I could get away from it all I agreed," 

"I'm so sorry dad," Rei said, putting her hand on her fathers shoulder.

"It's okay. I learned to deal," he answered 

He smiled at Rei. The two walked home. 

**************Five days later********

All of the Reikai Senshu were gathered in Koenma's office yet again. 

"I have arranged for you all to be trained by a great teacher," Koenma informed them, " His name is Kago, in fact you all will be meeting him now," Koenma said 

He transported them to the temple grounds. They were in a valley surrounded by lush green mountains. 

Despite the seclusion they were actually only five miles outside of Tokyo. 

"Welcome," A kind voice called out. 

Kago had pink hair that was tied into a ponytail. He wore a dark green martial arts outfit. He was Kago Shihan, The son of Genkai Shihan. 

"Welcome girls, I am Kago, and I will be your teacher," Kago said 

"Hi," everybody answered 

"Now we have a lot of work to do. My son will be training beside you too. This is Genkoji," 

A young boy with dark hair and big brown eyes stood behind them and waved sheepishly. 

"Hi," he said 

"Genkoji," Akina said 

"Akina," he answered 

The two of them smiled 

"You know him?" Rei asked 

"Yeah," Akina said, blushing

"Now you all will be coming to me for lessons each week," Kago started 

Rei smiled life was getting a lot more interesting. 

**************Some where in Makai*********

"My lord. The Guard Beasts were defeated. It has been reported that they were beaten by a bunch of girls" A muscular blue demon growled 

"Good, Now with my enemies out of the way we can do some real damage," he growled.

Rei: Wow what an adventure. Things are gonna quiet down, but not for long. Now that we're working for Reikai demons will do anything they can to get at us. They'll strike Akina where she least expects, her family. A 40 year old secret is revealed and we're gonna have to come to the rescue on the next Daughters of the Reikai Tantei. 

That's it this story is done, done, done. We can move on. I'd like to thank everyone who gave me ideas and sat through my constant babbling about my fanfic. That would be Renee, Tailor, and everyone on the field trip. I'd like to thank Renee especially because she drew a great picture of The Reikai Senshu to help inspire me. I'd really like to thank my readers for sticking it out with me and giving me support. You guys are the best. I'll see you again in the next episode even though that might take awhile. Any questions, comments, or concerns can be sent to me at Nkitpanich@msn.com Till Next time 

Profile: Rei Urameshi 

Birthday: September 7 

Age: 16

Weapon: Spirit Gun, Shot Gun, and Lightening 

Element: Electricity 

Hair color/ Eye color: Black/Brown 

Favorite Color: Green

Bio: Rei Urameshi is the daughter of the legendary Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi and his wife Keiko Yukimura Urameshi. Rei is brash and easy going. She loves to hang out with her friends and will defend the things she cares about with all her power. She is a decent student but she doesn't really like school. After school she can usually be found at the arcade. Her potential for power is very large. Also Rei has a crush, which we can't disclose at the moment. Rei is currently working for Reikai as a Reikai Senshu and is doing a great job. 


	9. Extra: Cut Scenes

Cut Scene:

I cut out this scene because I felt that Chapter 2 was getting too long. I thought we needed to move on to the action. It was an artistic choice. However I feel that this scene adds a bit of something to story, so I'm adding it here as a little extra for my loyal readers. This is right after the scene where everyone is preparing for the party. 

Scene: Arrivals 

Rei smiled looking over the table proudly. Everything was set. The silverware gleamed and the China sparkled. 

"The decorations are all done," Mineiko called as she jumped from the stepladder she was standing on.

"That's great and just in time too," Keiko said. 

Rei looked at the clock. Right! The party was in five minutes. Almost immediately headlights began to appear in the country club parking lot. Rei threw open the doors and waved to her guests as they got out of their cars. The first car to park and have its passengers ascend was a light blue van. The door opened, and out jumped a teenaged boy. His turquoise hair was cut short and combed through. His violet eyes shined happily. 

"Hey sis! Hey Rei," he shouted, as he ran to them. 

He reached the door panting. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with light blue slacks to match. 

"Hey Yuki," Rei said 

"Oh happy Birthday, Rei," Yuki said, handing over a small gift basket. 

"Thank you," Rei answered. They smiled and let an awkward silence settle over them. "Aren't you going to come in?" Rei asked happily 

"Huh? Oh yeah!," Yuki smiled sheepishly. He walked in through the doorway and took a seat. 

While all this was happening the second car arrived, a red van. The doors opened. Akina ascended gracefully. Her ruby hair was down and loose. She wore a lavender gown with small straps; it set off her emerald eyes beautifully. She walked up the drive and hugged Rei as the two of them met. 

"Happy Sweet Sixteen, Rei" she smiled 

"Thanks, Akina, I'm glad you could make it," 

"No problem," Akina smiled. 

She placed her gift on an empty table and sat down two seats from Yuki. More and more guests arrived and soon the room was lively with talk and music. One of the last cars to arrive was a black SUV. A teenager stepped out of the car. She walked haltingly to the party. Rei ran down to meet her halfway. 

"Hey Katana, thanks for showing up" Rei said 

"Yeah well it's your birthday. I normally don't like these gatherings," she answered 

"Oh you need to get out more Katana," Rei said. With that she grabbed Katana's hand and nearly dragged her into the party. 

"Hn," Katana said brushing herself off as she entered the party. She wore a white tank top matched with black dress pants. Katana left her gift on the table. There were quite a few now. She sat down where Yuki and Akina were sitting. 

"Well looks like the gangs all here," Rei said 

"Yep," Yuki answered 

"Then lets party," Rei said happily 

End Scene 


End file.
